Active persons, such as joggers, bicyclists, and skaters, will often wear sunglasses or other eyewear when out and about, particularly during the day. Such active persons might wish to reduce the number of items carried in pockets or bags. Items that can become cumbersome include keys, simple tools, light sources, and physiological monitoring devices.